Being True to Yourself
by JBiel Fan
Summary: So when Whistler and King finally show that they care for each other something goes terribly wrong and tears them apart. Read and Review! PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the rights to Blade or any of characters.  
So when Whistler and King finally show that they care for each other something goes terribly wrong and tears them apart. Read and Review! PLZ! 

Whistler made the final rounds house kick to the last standing vampire as he turned to ash. King stood breathing heavily after wiping out nine of them on his own. Whistler stared at him from the other side if the alley way and smiled and sighed with relief knowing that he was okay.  
"Whistler?" he said as he fell to the ground. "Shit" she thought to herself as she made her way over to his side. She started looking him over and saw the deep gash in his chest as if one of the vamps racked a stake across it. "King?" she said tapping the side of his face to try and get a signal out of him but there was nothing. She had brought a medical kit that had bandages in it and some things to help clean out the wound. She sat and doctored it, she would stop every time he would flinch if something she did would inflict pain upon him. When he woke up he was in that damn hospital bed from when drake had got the best of him. He started feeling and checking himself and he felt the bandages and thought, "Whistler, you've saved my life again." He looked up just in time to see her, his partner, his life saver walk into the room with a tray.  
"Good morning, how are you feeling?" she said with a bit of concern. "Fantastic." He said with a wince of pain. She sighed and ran her fingers through her wet hair she had just gotten out of the shower and smelled of Lilac that made King go weak at the knees every time. He always felt that way about Whistler, every time she would do something, her laugh, her smile just gave him a happiness he had never felt before. She started sorting things out on a tray, she had come in to have breakfast with him. "Wow you are quite the little sneak, I told you how much I hate for you to wait on me!" He smiled and snarled at the food. She gave him a look of hurt but she couldn't do it she started laughing. He was the only one that could ever make her laugh like that. She couldn't help it. She handed him his food and smiled. "Ah, it smells great, it seems you are also quite the little cook!" He looked down and the bacon had been burnt to a crisp and the eggs were like rubber. He laughed a little bit under his breath and picked some up on his fork and put it in his mouth. "Mmmm…its good." She looked up at him and busted out laughing.  
"No its not his taste like shit and I will admit it!" she said in and out of chuckles, and with that he let the eggs slip out of his mouth onto his plate and took a big swig out of his milk. He slashed in in between his teeth just to joke around. He said "How does McDonalds sound?" he laughed. "I'm actually not hat hungry. Are you?" she asked. " No, not really." he said shoving some of the eggs to the side. She socked him in the arm softly and took the tray out of the room to the kitchen. He stood up and felt a sharp pain run through his chest. She walked in as he doubled over and she caught him. "King, what are you thinking? Your not ready to try and walk yet!" he looked at her and smiled, "Boy not too much confidence in me eh?" He stood up and walked out of the room and she shook he head in an irritated way. He walked in and Hedges was sitting at the bar sipping on some orange juice reading this weeks Cosmo. He looked up at a confused Hannibal. "What in the name Hedges! I worry about you man I truly do!" Abby walked in behind him and grabbed him by the shoulder and was about to say something and saw what Hedges was doing. "What the hell are you reading?" She let out a laugh and turned her attention towards King. "Your are over confident you know that? You could hurt yourself really bad and I don't want that I need you out there with me." He looked at her and took a sip out of Hedges orange juice and didn't evern acknowledge that she had said anything. She sighed and gave him a look of disappointment headed back towards her quarters.  
"Abby?" he said quietly knowing that he had messed up. He put the cup down and headed towards her quarter.


	2. Feeling Something

Hannibal slowly walked down the hallway leading to her quarter it was quiet on the other side which made him uncomfortable walking in. He knocked softly on the door, and she said, "Come in." her voice wasn't very inviting. He walked in to see her sitting on the edge of the bed with her head her in her hands. He swallowed hard and walked over and sat down next to her not knowing what to do or say. She wasn't crying that he knew of but she was extremely pissed because she didn't even look up at him. He opened his mouth but the words didn't come out, he sighed and looked at the floor. She looked up and stared at him till he made eye contact with her. She made him feel ten inches tall when she was like this and this time he knew it was his fault. He put and arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I truly am. You know I would never do or say anything that would hurt you right?" He put his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. "But you did." and she leaned away from him. "Not intentionally Whistler!" He thought on it a second and pouted out his bottom lip and tapped her on the shoulder. "Can you please forgive me?" she couldn't help but to crack a smile at his boyish features. "Hmmm. I don't know King, it may take a few ass whippings for me to get over this one." She laughed and he said with a smile, "You promise?" she gave him a look of disgust and laughed, he laughed back and said, "Ok, its a date." She socked him in the arm and he flinched with pain cause of his chest. "I'm sorry about that!" she looked at him and he grinned back, "Got you!" she shook her head and they walked into where Hedges was.

"Well what do we have today? I vote we just wander till we find us some!" Hannibal suggested, Abby nodded in agreement. They geared up and headed out.

It was a full day of kicking vamps asses, as they headed back to the hideout Hannibal heard a voice from behind of someone familiar someone they thought they had killed long ago. He could recognize that voice anywhere it made his skin crawl. "How?" as he glared into the eyes of Danaca. She laughed and walked closer as a number of vampires appeared out from behind her. "Hello King, how are you my pet?" He grabbed Abby by the hand and they ran back to the hideout.

When they reached the hideout Abby thought to herself, " I have never seen so much fear in Kings eyes as I just did." He shut the door and slid down to the floor he curled his knees up to his chest and laid his head down in them. He remembered how much power Danaca had over him and that she was the cause of his vampire history. Abby looked at him he looked pitiful sitting there defenseless and scared. She walked over and sat next to him and held him until he calmed down. "I think I'm going to go take a shower." he said to her. He slowly got up leaving her sitting there worrying about him. He turned on the hot water until it was just right and stepped in as the water ran over his body he relaxed and forgot about everything except Abby. How she comforted him and cared for him when he was hurt. Then he thought to himself "Could this be love? Is this what I am feeling?" every time he was in her presence everything was perfect. "Maybe just maybe this is what I'm feeling."


	3. Changes

He sighed and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist, reached up and wiped the steam off the mirror. He wiped the water that had beaded up on his beard off and grabbed the razor. He sighed and started shaving, as the bits of hair fell into the sink he smiled. "Hey…" he thought to himself, "I'm doing this all for Abby she has always hated this damn thing, and now its gone." He heard a loud bang on the door and shouted,

" Ummmm, I'm still naked!" Abby laughed and walked off, as he finished up his shaving he looked and cocked his head. "Hello stranger!" he said. He hasn't seen his face since he first met Danaca. Then he thought he just surfaced old feelings and bad memories. He shook his head and wiped the rest of the soap of his face. He put some pieces of toilet paper to cover up the cuts, he put on his most expensive aftershave, "AHHHHH what the hell!" he said as it burned, he spiked his hair up, brushed his teeth and smiled at himself.

He peeked out of the bathroom and made sure that Abby wasn't anywhere around and jetted into his room and slammed the door. She was in the kitchen and heard the door slam and walked to the back and knocked on the door, "King?" it scared him as he was in the middle of putting on some jeans, "Yeah?" he said hopping around. "You alright?" she could hear stuff falling over and couple of things breaking. "Yeah, I'm fine!" She shook her head and headed back into the kitchen. He finally got his pants up and buttoned and zipped them, he reached in and grabbed a White T-Shirt and slipped it on. "Hmm, its smaller than I thought!." He felt like he couldn't even put his arms down without it ripping, he slipped on a leather jacket that was hanging over the edge of his bed and walked out into the kitchen.

Abby was reading the paper and drinking some kind of alcoholic drink. He smiled and took a deep breath and walked over and grabbed the drink out of her hand and took a huge swig out of it. She didn't look up because she knew who is was "Damn it!" he thought "What can I do to get her attention?" He sat the drink back down and walked around the bar, and stared at her. He started patting his hands against his bare face and smiled a huge smile. She still paid attention to her paper. "Whistler!" he shouted! She jumped and looked up at him. "King?" she examined him and thought to herself "Wow, what and improved look for him? What convinced him to do that!" But he looked really good though, she has always cared him but she has never found the guts to say anything to him. "Looking good, eh?" She smiled and patted him on the cheek, "Its so you King!" He felt his heart fall and he gave her a look of hurt. She frowned and looked back. "What's wrong?" King sighed and walked to the other side to where she was. He grabbed her hand and she stood up and he pulled her closer. She looked up at him "What?" she asked. He just stared at her and leaned closer.

Will he kiss her? Would she return the kiss? Will she tell him her feelings? Will her open up to her?

Read and Review and I shall tell! Thank you for the Review Kelly Tolkien!


	4. Leaving

He got to where she could feel his breath on her neck and he wrapped his arms around her neck and she responded by wrapping hers around his waist. He thought to himself, "How the hell am I going to break this to her?" He pulled away and smiled and in return she frowned and smiled. "Are you ok?" He shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Abby... I.." he said "Damn it man get it out she needs to know!" he thought to himself. He turned away and asked "You gunna finish that?" He pointed towards the glass of alcohol, she shook her head and handed it to him. He sipped on it just a little bit and pulled away from it and sat it down on the bar. "Abby, I have something very important I need to talk to you about!" Abby cocked her head to one side, "What's on your mind?" He sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm leaving the nightstalkers. I have put you and Zo into too much danger. Danica now knows where we are! I didnt tell you but the two marks on her neck was where Drake bit her. She has soo much more power then Blade ever thought about having."

Abby could feel her heart fall. "What...Why...King you can't just up and leave! What about m...Zoe?" He felt his stomach turn as he thought of her, she was like a daughter to him now since summerfield was killed.

_ "Zoe!" King yelled, she giggled as she hid in his closet she shifted her feet around to where he couldn't see if her peeked under the door by any chance. "Zoe! Olly, Olly Oxen Free." He still couldn't find her. He was babysitting while Abigail was out and about doing some things and know he had lost her. He looked under every bed and in every cabinet he could think of. "Zo! Come on now you win!" "This is just great I'm losing a game of Hide n' Seek to a 6 year old! Either that or I have lost her!" he mumbled as he opened his closet and she jumped out at him. "Whoa! What in the world was I thinking! This is you favorite place isn't it!" "Uncle King you bad at this!" Zoe giggled as she jumped in his arms. "Oh, I am huh? Well I can show you one thing I can do right!" He started tickling her ribs where she was so ticklish. She giggled and laughed! Abigail walked in and watched from the doorway and smiled at King and how well he was with Zoe._

He felt tears sting his eyes as he thought back on everything they did together. Abigail started feeling a lump in her throat from thinking of him being gone. "Please King... Don't go!" He couldn't face her and look her straight in the eyes anymore if he did he would lose it. He knew he had to leave. He pulled her to him as she layed her head on his chest and took it all in. He put his forehead on the top of her head and kissed the top of her head. He could feel something warm and wet on his chest then he heard some sniffles as Abby pulled away and headed into her quaters. As she passed his room something caught her eye.

read and review plz!


	5. The Truth

She walked over and peeled the envelope off the door frame. Her fingers trembled as she tore the seal open. She unfolded the paper and felt tears well up as she read it. 

_" Dear Abby and my dearest Zoe,  
__ I wanted to thank you both for giving me hope and happiness, thanks for the care and the love you have both given to me over the years. You both have made me a better and stronger person than i ever thought i could be. It's hard to write this letter my hands are trembling and my eyes are filling with tears just thinking of leaving you. But I could never live with myself if anyone I knew caused you pain or took your life. Thats why I am leaving you! Zo, I want you to take care of Abby for me make sure she doesnt get into any trouble. You are and will always be a daughter to me sweetheart there will never be a day that goes by when I wont think of you! I love you Zo._

_ King"  
_

Abby noticed another slip of paper had fallen to the floor. She bent over and picked it up and read it.

_"My dearst Abby,_

_ I have something I have been wating to tell you for the longest time but have never had the courage to say. I know I am a coward and this has proved it but I can't hold it back any longer. But here it is, I love you,I have loved you since the first time I layed eyes on you! This is the only thing I have ever been sure of my entire life. I just wish i had told you sooner. But maybe sometime in the near future i will see you again. But if i don't i wish you the best and i hope you find someone that will give you the life you deserve. I love you. _

_ yours forever,_

_ King_

Abby folded the papers back up and slid them into the envelope and leaned her back against the wall and slid down. She placed her head in her hands and began to cry as she heard the front door open and close.

Read and Review he'll be back I promise! Plz dont get mad!


	6. A Tearful goodbye

"King?" She stood up and ran into the livingroom to find it empty. "No!" she said and headed for the front door. King sat in his car leaning his head on the steering wheel, he let the tears fall. She watched him from the stairs and slowly started to walk towards his car. When she reached the door she opened it up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and looked away ashamed of letting her see that he was crying.

"King, look at me please?" she tried to keep the tears from falling but they came anyway. "Please!" She place a hand on the other side of his face to make him look her in the eyes. He sniffed and wiped the tears away, "Abby, I am so sorry! I can't stay here!" Abby wiped the tears off her face and said, "King I knwo it's a risk! But I vwant to face it with you! I want to help you through this! I am here, I have always been here!" She creid as she spoke to him, but it didn't seem to be changing his mind. He finally looked at her and placed a hand on her cheek and wiped her streaming tears away. She closed her eyes at his touch, he sighed and stepped out of the car and helped her up. He wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly to him. She could feel her sobs lighten up the longer he held her. He heard a little cough and looked up to see Zoe standing in the stairs. Abby turned and wiped the tears away from her face so Zoe couldn't see that she was crying.

"Uncle King? Where are you going?" she said with tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and kneeled down to where he had eye contact and he hugged her gently. As he was hugging her he started to feel the tears coming on. "Sweetheart, Uncle King has to go. For your and Abby's safety I have to go! There are some bad people out there after me and I don't want any of them to harm you two." He leaned back up to where he could have eye contact with her again. He brushed some hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead. She started crying and she clinged to him begging for him not to go. "Please don't go! Please I will do anything! I'll start cleaning up my messes anything dont leave me please!" He felt tears fall down his face as he held her closely. "Aww sweetheart its not you! You make as big of a mess as you want! I have to go!" He put her down and kissed her on top of the head. She ran in the house and slammed the door.

He kneeled down and started crying, Abby walked over and put a hand on his back. "She will never forgive me for this." Abby helped him up and hugged him tightly, "Please stay with us." King pulled away and kissed her on the forehead and got in his car and pulled slowly out of the driveway. Abby watched as her life, her friend, her everything pulled out of the driveway. Zoe watched from the window emotionless.


	7. That night

Abby walked in and sat on the couch and layed her head down and started to cry quietly. Zoe walked in and saw her and walked over and crawled over next to her and layed her head on her shoulder. Abby sat up and wrapped her arms around her and pulled her over to her and layed head on the top of Zo's. "I miss uncle King!" Zoe cried as she held on tight to the teddy bear King had gave her the day Summerfield had died. Abby looked at the bear and recognized something, it was her bear that she had the day she found her father. "You hungry sweetheart?" She could feel her shake her head no. "You haven't eaten in almost 2 hours are you kiddng me!" she laughed as she tickled Zo where King always tickled her, she started giggling. "Your like a garbage disposal! Just like your Uncle King!" She stopped and kissed her on the forehead."Come on I'll fix you something!" She wiped the tears away from the corner of her eye and walked into the kitchen. She fixed her and Zoe some eggs and pancakes, turned out way better than the ones she fixed King. She smiled as she thought back on that morning. 

Zoe hopped up on one of the bar stools and watched Abby as she fixed everything. "Why did Unlce King leave me?" Abby looked over at a teary eyed Zoe. "Aww Sweety he didnt just up and leave you!" She walked around the bar and placed her hand on Zo's back and leaned down to where she could talk to her. " He just had to go away for awhile. You know how in the Knome King the bad guys are after the goody guys? Well thats why King had to go. Bad guys were after him." Zoe wiped away tears from her eyes, " I hope he'll be okay!" "Me too." Abby put Zoe's plate in front of her and a glass of milk and fixed her some food and sat down with her.

Abby went out to find some trouble, vampire wise. She couldn't do it, without Hannibal by her side it meant nothing to her anymore. She went back home and when she arrived it was about 9:30 p.m. Zoe was sitting on the couch watching Looney Tunes just like she did every night cuddled next to Hannibal. When Abby walked in she saw Zoe had a pillow and was cuddling with it it replacement of him, she went over and picked up the pillow and cuddled up with her and watched it. About an hour later Zoe zonked out and Abby picked her up and placed her in her room.

Abby slowly walke out and shut the door. Hedges was already in bed asleep and all she could hear was snores. She went in her quarters and looked around, it felt so weird knowing that something was missing out of her life. she walked out and went into his quarters. Things were strowed everywhere but she didn't want to move anything cause it was exactly how he left it. She crawled in under his bedsheets and took in the smell of the cologne that had rubbed off form him. She laid there and cried herself to sleep.


	8. The Search

King pulled into the corner bar and ordered a strong one, the bartender looked at him and walked over and fixed his drink. "Rough night huh?" the bartender asked as he sat the drink infront of him. "The worst." King swigged it down and ordered one after the other. He started feeling funny after the first but he didn't pay any attention to it. After the third or fourth drink he passed out on the bar. "Get him boys." A voice, that spine chilling voice "Why cant I think of it?" he thought to himself as he drifted off. 

Abby woke up about 3:00 a.m. and couldn't fall back asleep. She walked into the lab and started messing around with some stuff and got curious as to where King was. The tracking node still worked no matter what and they added things to them. If anything was wrong or if they were hurt it detected it. She looked him up and it was blinking red, "What the hell?" she said king was introuble and it wouldn't pick up where he was. But the funny thing was it was moving up in down vertically like he was jumping or something then it would stop. She woke up Hedges and told him that she had to go for awhile and she needed him to watch Zoe. She got geared up and headed out to find King.

"What the hell is the matter with me?" King thought as he rolled over on his back. He felt a pain run through his back as if something had ripped through it. He sat up and noticed that he was laying in a pool of his own blood. "What the.." he wiped the back of his head off were it had run. He heard a door open and he looked up to see Danica standing in the door way with something in her hand. "Hello my pet." He swallowed hard and tried to stand up but couldn't. "What did you do to me bitch?" he said as he screamed with pain. "Oh, I have something of yours!" she said with a hiss and a smile. She started tossing it in the air and catching it over an over again. "What...How the hell did you find that?" he groaned. She laughed and kept throwing it and catching it finally she through it on the ground and smashed it. "My tracking node! You bitch!" She turned and left. "Ahh how is Abby supposed to find me now?" He fell back and groaned with pain as he hit the ground. "I'm too late." she said as the vampires came in and carried him off to another room.

Abby looked at the location of the node. She kept following her path until she found the area. When she pulled in all she could hear were cries of pain and torture. She recognized those screams but she didn't want to believe it was him. She walked around the building till she found thecell blocks and she looked it every one of them, till she finally came to the last one. She saw King's lifeless body on the ground.


	9. Harsh Conditions

Abby looked in at his lifeless body and her heart fell. "Who could've done this?" She thought to herself and she snuck around to the back entry way. 

She took out a couple of the guards who had fell asleep on the job and grabbed their keys and she snuck around the rest of the vamps that were wondering aimlessly around the corridors. She finally got to King's cell and swallowed hard as she turned the key and heard the click of the lock.

She looked around and walked in and shut the door behind her. She looked around the cell and winced at the smell and noticed the condition of webs were hanging in the corners and huge hand sized spiders crawling on the walls. Huge cock roaches hanging on the walls and crawling all over the floor. The smell was unbearable. There was no window into the corridor, so she could keep watch but she didn't care.

She glanced over at Hannibal and there was still no movement, he didn't even glance up to see what was going on the vamps had been in and out somuch that he didnt care anymore. She noticed the puddle of blood had dried up somewhat and that he was lying right in the middle of it. She walked over and kneeled next to him and hesitated to touch him. She finally reached down and rubbed his hair back and he didn't flinch.

She sat completely down and layed him over her lap and started doctoring the wound on his side and his eyed fluttered open. He looked up at her and tried to pull away from her but she pulled him closer, he kept his hand up to try and protect himself but then he heard her voice. "King, King its ok! It's me, It's me ABBY!" she said inbetween struggles. He settled down and looked up at her and slowly let his hands down.She pulled him into an embrace as she heard his sobs.

She just held him and she could feel tears forming on her eyes but she held them back. "King we need to ger out of here!" she whispered in his ear. She started getting up and she pulled him up and placed one of his arms over her shoulder.

She started heading towards the door when she heard the lock turn.


	10. Making Moves

She turned and looked just as the knob began to turn. She layed King back down and started looking for a place to hide. She finally decided to jump under the bed and lay there quietly. King groaned and loked over at the vampires.  
They had come in for his daily beating. "Oh, great my favorite part of the day!" King said as he tried to stand up.Abby layed there with her hand over her mouth holding her breath in portions. The first vampire grabbed King and slammed him into the wall and King hit the floor with a groan. 

Abby held herself back with extreme force. The other vampire started repeatingly kicking him in the abdomen.

"What do you think of that King Shit!" the vampires laughed as they turne and walked out of the room and locked the door behind them. Abby slowly made her way put from uder the bed and wiped the grime and roaches that seemed to have made their way onto her.

She ran over to check on him. He was concious but in extreme pain. "Oh that felt wonderful!" King said with a groan and a smile. "Just wish it had been you kicking my ass instead of them, because yu wouldn't have been so nice!" he said and tried to laugh but couldn't. "Come on lets get you out of here!" Abby said pulling him up again and walking towards the door.

She peeked out in the hallway and made sure it was clear. "Come on." she said pulling him along. She made her way through and out the way she came in.

She opened the back car door and layed him down in the back and shut the door. She went around and before she got in she looked in the backseat, he was sound asleep. He knew he was safe.

When they pulled in the drive he awoke, and he sat up and winced at the pain. She hurried out and opened the back door, "King, be careful please!" she said as moved so he could stand up. She help him into the base where Hedges doctored him up. King was feeling good enough to walk around. Abby went to her quarters and showered off, she got out and put on her robe and sat down on her bed.

King made his way down the hallway into her quarters,he didnt knock on the door he just walked in. She stood up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How are you feeling?" she said as she swayed side to side while still holding on.

He leaned in a smelled her hair smell of lavender that smell that always made his heart skip beats. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Safe, I always feel so safe with you." he pulled away and brushed some hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. She looked up at him and smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

"It feels good to have you back here." she said as he stroked his hand through her hair. He pulled away and placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him, and with that he kissed her. She didn't resist casue she wanted it for so long. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled and turned to walk away. He felt a hand on his arm.

He turned around and looked at her. "Stay, please, stay with me."


	11. Giving In

He stepped back away from the door and cocked his head to one side. These words made him feel needed, wanted. It came from the one person that he truly and always had cared for. He shut the door behind him and looked into her eyes and stepped closer inch by inch. He put one hand on her arm and ran it slowly up and down, he then pulled her to him and kissed her softly on the lips. She responded with her hands wondering his body and finding the end of his shirt and pulling it off. He found the zipper of her jacket and slowly unzipped it. She looked up and smiled and helped him make it go faster, he pulled it off and throwed it on the bed and proceeded to kiss her. She felt him slwoly lay her back on the bed and he felt his hands wondering aimlessly on her body. 

He woke up the next morning staring at the most beautiful person he has ever seen. How peaceful she looked layingg across from him, her hair glistening in the morning sunlight. He reached over and brushed a strand behind her ear, she smiled at his touch but didnt move an inch and fell back asleep, then he dozed off.

She moved around and finally opened her eyes to see the best sight of all. A sleeping and peaceful Hannibal King, she laughed to herself and stroked his face with her fingertips. She layed there watched him sleep, watching every breath go in and out, watched his chest rise and fall with every one. She knew that this was right, how she felt laying their next to him with his and her body warmth together as one, how his arms felt around her. She wathced his facial expressions as he slept like he was havin a dream of some sort. He started to churn and breath hard and he awoke with a jerk and sat up.

"No, no!" he said flinging his hands. She sat up, "King! King, babe!" she said wrapping her arms around him to calm him down. When he finally figure dout where he was, he turned to her, "Oh..shit!" he said in a whisper, "Did I hurt you?" he said cupping her face in his hands. "No, no you didn't, it was just a dream." She said pulling him into her embrace, he started to panting to catch his breath. She layed back down with him in her arms and they dozed off together, holding one another.

sry all my chaps. are so short! thanx for all your support! So do you like?


	12. A Good Morning

She felt the sun warming her face as she opened her eyes and rolled over to an empty space in the bed. She sat up and looked around, then she stood up and got dressed. She all of a sudden smelled the lovely smell of breakfast in the air, she smiled and pulled her hair up in a messy pony tail and walked out of her room. She walked down the hallway and as she approached the kitchen she peeked around the corner to see Mcdonalds sacks on the counter and she chuckled to herself. He was sitting at the bar munching down on a sandwich, she went up behind him and poked him in the ribs and he spit biscuit across the bar. He turned and looked at her and offered her a bite and she started searching in the bags for hers. She pulled hers out andd sat it on the table and pulled up a stool next to him and started munching down on hers.

He was concentrating on his and finally he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and slowly moved his hand and poked her in the ribs and she didn't budge. "Damn!" he said "that ain't right!" she smiled at him and took another bite out of her sandwich. He took a sip out of his milk and where his beard was growing back it beaded up on the end. He reached up and wiped it offon the back of his hand, she shook her head and handed him a napkin and he looked at it and wiped a piece of biscuit that was on the side of her mouth off. He laughed and crumpled up the paper had shot it like a basketball into the open sack. She looked at him and he winked and went to take a shower.

She laughed and got up and threw all the trash into the trashcan and walked over and sat on the couch, she flipped it onto cartoons because she knew that Zoe would be up any minute now. King walked in and started up his shower and stepped in and let the warm water run over his body. He grabbed his bottled soap and went to squeeze it out and noticed it was empty, he looked around for a bar of soap but all there was, was Abby's lavender soap. He put some in the plam of his hand and put it under the water, he started to freak out because it instantly started to froth up. "Holy shit...what the hell is up with this stuff?" he started to rub it on his body then rinsed off.

Zoe woke up and wondered down the hallway and when she walked past the bathroom she could smell the lavender smell and she kept walking. When she reached the livingroom she noticed Abby sitting on the couch and she looked back at the bathroom door but she didn't say anything. She walked over to the bar to the Mcdonalds sack and started rumuging through it. Abby turned at the sound of the crumpling and the opening of her sandwich. She stood up and wlaked over to her and kissed her on top of the head, "Did you sleep good sweety?" She nodded while nibbling on her hashbrown. "Abby." Abby turned around to face her, "Who's in the bathroom?" Just as Abby went to tell Zoe turned to the sound of the door opening. King stepped out running his fingers threw his hair.

Zoe smiled really big and jumped down out of her chair and ran into his arms. "Uncle King you came back!" He could feel the lump in his throat and the tears in his eyes as he hugged her tightly. 


	13. Truth be Told

He hugged her and soaked it all in he was glad he was back. She twirled her fingers threw his hair and squeezed him tightly. He pulled her away and said, "Look, we are missing p.. p.. porky pig!" he pointed at the television and they walked over and sat down and watched their cartoons. Zoe dozed off around 10:30 King looked at her then at Abby and said, "Damn! this girl sleeps more than I do." Abby walked over and sat next to King and lifted his arm up around her and layed her head on his chest.

He kissed her soft hair, "Are you okay?" she knodded her head and looked up at him as they shared a soft kiss on the lips. She looked at him funny, "Why do you smell like lavender?" he looked straight forward and shook his head, "I knew that was coming!" My bottled soap magically dissappeared he raised and eyebrow and looked back down at her. She smiled and looked down, " I can tell you one thing it didn't magically dissappear." She chuckled and put her head back down on his chest to hide the light shade of pink she turned. King decided to put Zoe in her room so he picked her up and slid out from behind Abby "I'll be right back!" He layed Zoe down in her bed and turned the lights off and headed back to the living room.

He sat down and oulled her over next to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She cuddled up as close ti him as she could get and they sat there and talked about everything that had taken place over the last few days. She mentioned that she had an incounter with about 15 vapms but she couldn't do it becuase he wasn't there. He told her about everything that had taken place that had happened to him in jail. She had never felt so close to anyone before until now. She loved his so much but she was afraid of one thing, what exactly had they done to him while he was there that he didnt know about.


End file.
